1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manuscript-reading apparatus built in copying apparatus and the like, which reads images in the course of conveying a manuscript.
2. Description of the Related Art
When operating a conventional manuscript-reading apparatus such as an image reading apparatus of a copying apparatus, as shown above by the one-dot chained line in FIG. 1, as soon as an operator places a manuscript on a guide plate 1 and inserts it into the copying apparatus, a plurality of paper-feeding rollers 2 through 7 sequentially carry the manuscript forward. A lamp 8 for irradiating light against the manuscript is disposed right below the space between the paper-feeding rollers 3 and 4. Reflective mirrors 9 and 10 for directing image-light reflected from the manuscript to an image-forming lens 11 are installed below the lamp 8. The image-forming lens 11 focuses the image light on a photosensitive drum 13 via a reflection mirror 12, in order to perform light-exposure processes.
A plurality of photosensors PS1, PS2, PS3, PS4 and PS5 are disposed on the manuscript conveying path. These photosensors detect the manuscript conveying condition in order to detect jammed paper. Concretely, for example, while a manuscript is in the conveying path, if the photosensor PS2 still remains OFF a certain while (T) after the PS1 turn ON, it is identified that the manuscript jams itself between the photosensors PS1 and PS2.
When the inserted paper has jammed, the copying operator usually opens the paper-conveying means 100 of the manuscript-reading apparatus to eliminate the jammed paper. According to any conventional system, a sensor (not shown) checks to see that this paper-conveying means 100 is opened by the operator. The manuscript-reading apparatus ends the inhibition of copy operation only when this conveying means 100 is opened.
Nevertheless, if the paper jams itself at a position close to the inlet port, the jammed paper can be pulled out of the copying apparatus by the operator without opening the conveying means 100.
However, even when the jammed paper can be pulled out of the copying apparatus, unless the operator opens the above conveying means 100 of the manuscript-reading apparatus, the image reading operation cannot be resumed.